guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Smiter's Boon
Smiters will become secondary healers if this skills stays as it is. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 21:51, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :not really. 67.162.10.70 22:12, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::Hell yes, imagine: A smiter with 13 Divine Favor, which heals for 42 each time they cast a spell on an ally. Then it is doubled and it heals for 84. 84 health every spell you cast on an ally is a big thing. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 22:49, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::But smite doesn't have anything really spammable that can be used on allies --Gimmethegepgun 23:00, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Balthazar's Pendulum lol --Dwaley 23:32, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Use with divine boon, I guess?-Silk Weaker 04:14, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :::::: Perhaps you can fit in a Gift of Health for +200 health, but that's barely more than a 150 from both boons. Oh well. Insight could be good for Dismiss healer if you go with prot. That it stacks with RoF is kinda nice. No room for CoP or Return, sadly. -Silk Weaker 04:26, 30 July 2007 (CDT) isnt this just insane with like Air of Enchantment as elite and reversal of fortune / damage?! i can imagine a pretty sick healing here!! Atleast with this skill there's justice to Reversal of Damage's long recharge. Zulu Inuoe 20:40, 31 July 2007 (CDT) its sick! Majnore, 03:30, 1 August 2007 (CDT) I hope you all notice that this only works for Smiting Prayers. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 09:31, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :That's quite obvious. The impact, however, is that you have a decent secondary healer who can smite, while at the same time removing conditions and hexes (and redirecting damage). With the recharges on target ally stuff in SP, it won't be too good a healer, but it will be nice for those actually using a Monk to smite with. --Kale Ironfist 09:48, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::I know it will be a good heal if smiters find some spammable spells. But: "isnt this just insane with like Air of Enchantment as elite and reversal of fortune" and "Perhaps you can fit in a Gift of Health for +200 health, but that's barely more than a 150 from both boons" made me think that some people didn't grasp that this was only for smiting prayers. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 10:00, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :::+200 from Gift of Health is quite accurate if the attribute point distribution was correct in the above build. But yes, this only works on SMITING PRAYERS skills people! Not only that, they have to target an ally, making it much weaker, considering how many target foe skills are in it. --Kale Ironfist 10:23, 5 August 2007 (CDT) I like the concept of this skill a lot. It's pretty good for general pve imo, turning a smite/reversal into an orison. Am not staggered by potential aoe smiter application though and obviously less than synergetic with a signet of removal smiter, too. Phool 20:58, 7 August 2007 (CDT) I was thinking about a bar like this: A little more "protection" in the form of smiting prayers and Scourge Healing, which should otherwise be brought on sumthing like a necro in a degen/pressure team. This way you have a secondary healer/protector with some additional pressure against opponent monks. Shai Meliamne 18:54, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :Or ANet could just dump this worthless excuse for a skill and give smiters something GOOD for once --Gimmethegepgun 19:01, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::Replace Balth's Pendulum with Defender's Zeal, and either Glyph or Scourge with Zealot's Fire? Pretty good healing/smiting, and you could easily drop some Smiting Prayers or Divine Favor for Protection Prayers and replace a skill for Reversal of Fortune or something. --Kale Ironfist 19:25, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::What about an elite called "Wrath of God" like in MoG? It would own, with its name alone! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:38, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Isn't there already a joke skill by that name? If not, I'm making one.--Gigathrash 20:39, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::::lol, Wrath's effect is: "The only good smiting skill." [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:41, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Close enough. 2k unconditional damage a bit over powered?--Gigathrash 21:10, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Damage, Energy efficiency and healing balanced in harmony. ^.^ Shiverz 01:30, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :Why do you people keep adding Divine Boon to this? At 14 DF you heal for 90 Hp per spell, is divine boon really necessary? You're going to run out of energy in no time with it. Zulu Inuoe 22:07, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Hence the addition of Defender's Zeal. With Divine Boon as well as Smiter's you become a useful healer, and semi-useful damage dealer. Shiverz 00:03, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :5 Energy for 90 hp is a pretty shit deal, you know? Considering the recharge and limited effect defensively, unless you go 3 monk backline or something, eh? :: Might be a crappy heal but you have to understand that you're using SMITING Prayers, if you want to be healing then use something else. Smiters Boon(Along with most new Smite skills) just offers some help to players running Ally targeted smites, such as Zealot's Fire builds and whatnot. 68.62.233.226 21:11, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :-218.102.171.129 18:42, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Meh. LavaEdge324++ 22:14, 24 August 2007 (CDT) stick this on your old Air of enchantment smiter build.--Coloneh RIP 21:49, 28 August 2007 (CDT) I have seen way to manny heallers with this skill in RA , tis a funny thing when poeple dont bother with the description propperley.-- Oremir 07:09, 29 August 2007 (CDT) For PvE: Designed more with healing in mind than just sheer damage output, though Zealot's Fire is there for good measure. I came up with seven skills, none of which were very spammable for ZF or were elite, so Glimmer of Light seemed like a decent fit. 404notfound 01:05, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :I had time to give it a try and the healing is rather weak. I don't think a healing-smiting build will work too well, even with the new skills. 404notfound 15:38, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Add in either a res, Judges intervention, maybe retribution(it cast in 2 seconds but has no recharge... suppose you kept casting it...) or some healing prayers enchants or rejuve sig. Dunno... I bet now when I HnH on my monk I get to be more aggressive though. Hugh Manatee 22:14, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Defender's Zeal is the only smiting elite I can see that would be of use at all. Balthazar's Pendulum just plain sucks, Shield of Judgment isn't useful in a team setting, Ray of Judgment is kind of weak (has to be, otherwise Monk spike) and Signet of Judgment has a fairly high recharge. Plus, DZ allows for ZF spam or alternative healing through Divine Boon. :Possibly remove Guardian for another prot skill (Shield of Absorption/Shielding Hands maybe?) or a resurrect. --Kale Ironfist 22:38, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Meh. Maybe Blessed Light as elite since you'll have such high Divine Favor anyways? Sure, doesn't take advantage of the extra DF application, but then again, neither does Balthazar's Pendulum (tries to withhold laughter at Balthazar's Pendulum.) But yeah, Energy is gonna go down the drain really quickly. If I had GW:EN, I have some ideas for this based on an old build I had (I think this gives it new potential), but yet again, meh. Shas'o Kauyon 05:18, 4 September 2007 (CDT) question...does a 55monk improve selfhealing ? -crlshn hn tudl Linked attribute First of all, I think it's silly that this is a linked attribute for divine favor, and not smiting; secondly, why is this so called 'linked' to divine favor, when there's no numbers in the skill that change no matter what your divine favor is.--Xapti, 24.78.139.142 01:00, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Anet does those silly things all the time, check alot of the phroph skills.-- igathrashTalk^ 01:02, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::There are several skills that are "linked" to an attribute, but have no variable effects, such Hammer Bash. However, putting it in DF will have 2 effects: 1. If someone uses Ray of Judgment it will be disabled (but no one really uses it anyway) and 2, more importantly, it counts as a recharging skill for Deny Hexes --Gimmethegepgun 01:03, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::This is more linked to Divine Favor than Smiting Prayers. It doubles the Divine Favor bonus and only effects Smiting Prayers in the second degree. -- Skax459 01:06, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Except that no one without any Smiting is ever going to use it, so it's more of a Smiting skill than DF skill. However, it's better off this way cause of Deny --Gimmethegepgun 01:07, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Deny Hexes?? cant see no reason why to bring it instead of Smite Hex as Smite Hex is one of the only skills that really benefits from this... Deny ofc can remove multiple hexes... aaw hell bring both!! Majnore 13:53, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Signet of Illusions Maybe should be listed as an Anomoly and a note inserted that Smiter's Boon is not dependant on the continued Divine Favor attribute level because when used with Signet of Illusions a Mesmer can gain the effect of Smiter's Boon throughout the duration even when Signet of Illusions spell altering effect wears off. :My results were: :*I cast signet of illusions at 12 illusion. :*With signet still on me, I was healed for 38 health, which is what 12 DF would heal for. :*With signet not on me, I was healed for 38 health, which is still 12 DF. :As far as I can tell, this skill doubled 0 divine favor (0*2=0), and then I was healed for 12 DF afterwards. --Shadowcrest 18:46, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::Or not. It appears that this combo gave me 12 DF for its duration, without any doubling effects. Unless I'm just being a moron in one way or another. --Shadowcrest 18:48, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Trivia Should that even be mentioned? This is an english wiki.--Gigathrash 22:52, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :I was just thinking that... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 22:54, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Bleh. I kinda think it should be. This is an English wiki, yet we post the Titan's Latin Names :P ---Jamster--- 22:55, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, but their names themselves are in Latin, while as this is just a bug through bad translation.--Gigathrash 22:55, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Meh. I don't really think this is necessary. --Shadowcrest 22:57, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::::If someone doesn't make a good point to have it live within the next minute I'll remove it.--Gigathrash 22:59, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::if Alana Pekpek and Dupek the Mighty's trivia are removed (which happened), this should be removed as well. Cress Arvein(Talk) 23:01, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Hero Problems I have Ogden set as Smite Monk... but I just can't seem to get him to use this skill on his own; I have to manually activate it every single time. Is this just a problem I'm having or do no heroes know how to use this skill? ~ SotiCoto 23:36, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :I've never had a problem with that tbh, are u sure u have him in Guard mode? he wont use it in Avoid Combat mode. the problem though is he wont use Smite Hex or Smite Condition just to heal, only to remove hexes and conditions.. --Majnore 06:49, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::I too had that issue, and my monk hero was set to Guard mode. I don't understand why the AI won't use it. I mean, its not maintained or anything. --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa']] 02:51, 2 April 2008 (UTC) LOLOLOLOLOL They broke it! Check out PvP version! I know.. Wtf? 25 energy, lasts 5 seconds, 90 recharge... WTF Izzy! Why do you hate smiters :( at least make it reasonable, 25 energy ok... 90 rechage? what the hell are you thinking. [[User:Evilness_Kills|'Evilness']] [[User talk:Evilness_Kills|'Kills']] 20:25, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I hope no one brings this into PvP until they boost it again... 5 second duration, wow.Ultra Dagger 20:32, 21 August 2008 (UTC) tbh I think its for the HA weekend, they simply disabled this skill probably to give less experienced teams more chance. Just a thought.. my guess is it will be reverted although probably not as good as it used to be... 20:38, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Nah, knowing that tard, it's gonna stay that way --Gimmethegepgun 20:41, 21 August 2008 (UTC) This has got to be the funniest nerf in all GW history. Was this skill even (over)used to begin with? The new stats HAVE to be some kind of joke. - insidious420 20:44, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, yes it was. It was overused in builds that were ridiculously easy to play and made the idea of skill a joke. Lord of all tyria 20:48, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::People were running it in GvG along with a WoH and a RC. It may have needed a nerf; but it didn't need to be slaughtered. [[User:The bunny|'~Bunny']] 20:51, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::Tbh, Smiter's boon got pwned, GG ::::So basically, you mean to say it was pretty much LoD. Except LoD is still usable to some extent. This isn't --Gimmethegepgun 20:55, 21 August 2008 (UTC) i dont think it deserved to be annihalated to the death... but noob teams were easily spamming spells and keeping their teams alive... for now its GG to SB, but it should be reverted later for reasonable use Chaosforce 04:25, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :It will be. (T/ ) 16:21, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Do izzy is paid for making such onslaught on skills ? Maybe it deserved a nerf, but this is a killing, no more to say. This guy is a shame for all mmo devs. 16:15, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :LoD needed a pvp nerf.. — Warw/Wick 16:19, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :The point was to remove it from play entirely until a satisfactory new and completely different Smiter's Boon can be found. No, I don't like the way Izzy chose to go about it either, but what else would he do? Remove it from the game temporarily? That would cause problems... (T/ ) 16:22, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Bug? I haven't tested any of the other skills, but I know at least Zealot's Fire is unaffected by Smiter's Boon. While it doesn't strictly have a target, it is a Smiting Prayers skill, and it does have a Divine Favor heal, which does not get doubled. Bug/anomaly/eh? 08:03, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Zealot's Fire is a self-enchantment, right? I think that means it technically has no "target" and so that's why it doesn't trigger. Sort of like the DF heal for Heal Party (T/ ) 16:21, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::Understood, but it is somewhat of an anomaly; the description states all smiting prayers skills. Obviously it wouldn't affect target-foe skills, but any Smiting Prayers skill with a DF bonus should technically be doubled, according to the description. Admittedly, it's minor, and ZF is probably the only exception. 01:40, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::Has anyone noticed recently that it hasnt been giving the full double divine favor bonus? Like ile have it on me and cast RoD and itl heal for 4 health and then for 38... No double as in stated in description. --Tomez28 10:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just tested this; Nice catch. It yields 1 health, plus 1 per 3 ranks of DF healing or something like that. It's not very consistant, as well as completely useless now :P Adding vermin note. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you cuz i actually still use smiteboons in Pve and i would like to use it more haha --Tomez28 18:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Bug is now fixed, removed the bugnote. Healing is also now actually doubled, rather than an extra packet. (DF14 yields a 45hp heal without Boon, and a 90hp heal with instead of 2 heals of 45 each) Mr J 23:46, March 26, 2010 (UTC)